


《Beast》 11

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [11]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 11

“堂主”

“啧，不是说最近没什么事你休息么，怎么又跑过来了。”  
李赫宰从pad挪开视线，J欠欠身子。  
“不碍事的。”

他上前给李赫宰手边的水杯注满水，轻声道“我偶然查到一个奇怪的事。”  
“负责总堂护卫的人叫白池，是前年少爷被人绑走那次立了功被您提拔上来的，您还有印象吗。“

J这么一说李赫宰倒想起来了，之前有一次意外李东海被对家绑走，最先反应过来不对的是总堂一个稍稍有点小权力的护卫。  
幸亏当时有他，不然等李赫宰知道了再去找，估计李东海早就不知道被人折磨成什么样。他当时觉得这个人挺机灵的，安然无恙的把李东海带回来以后就给提拔到上面了。  
这个人还算是低调老实的，平时也不怎么爱张扬，J今天要是不提李赫宰都快忘了这个人了。能这么快想起来，也是因为当时李东海突然失踪把他可吓得不轻。

“我倒是有印象，怎么了？”

J没说话，反而径自走到门口打开门向走廊左右瞧了瞧，确定无虞才关上门神秘兮兮地压低声音。  
李赫宰看着不免觉得好笑，这总堂里都是自己人，藏着掖着到这个地步难不成出了内鬼。然后他一瞬间沉下脸，可不是么，之前船的事就很蹊跷，还有后续的发展，他们总是比对方慢了一步。就连李东海的人都比他们快得多，想了想，能蒙住他双眼的只有可能是身边人。  
J凑到李赫宰身边，掏出手机划出几张照片给他看。

“您可能不记得了，但是这个穿卫衣的人的身影，我瞧着像他。这是我在陈楚别墅外蹲点看到的，大半夜的，他一个总堂的值守负责跑去分堂的私人别墅干什么去了。”

李赫宰接过来看了看，左右划动照片看到一张侧脸，他看到那张侧脸才一下子对上号。他当时提携这个人有那么一点点的原因是白池长的有一点像李东海，他倒是没有其他想法，只是看到跟爱人有些相像的就不自觉地想要照顾一下。何况这人确实足够机敏，有这个资质担得起那个位置。  
他放下手机，看向J。  
“你说他跑去陈楚的别墅里了？”

“对，虽然暂时看不出什么问题，但我还是觉得奇怪。”  
J想了想又补充道“最奇怪的是他进去没多久就离开了，我找人去跟了一下，他的车停在两条街之外的胡同里，应该是为了避嫌。”

李赫宰托腮思考，否掉了这两个人是谈恋爱的关系。他跟李东海巴不得天天都能待在一起，晚上这种大好时光更是要黏在一起过，要真是恋爱关系怎么还有半夜舍得离开的时候，谈个恋爱又不是什么大不了的事。

“你找个机灵的人去盯着白池，搞不好你们看见的那个和陈楚大半夜见面的就是他。”

J点点头，离开去办他的吩咐。李赫宰在屋内转了几圈，想起晚上要应酬可能半夜才能回去，赶紧抓起手机给人报备。  
李东海听他说完只不高兴了几句，软着嗓音要他第二天早上晚点走补偿自己。李赫宰笑的眼下笑纹又多了几层，温声答应电话那头不断的要求，嘱咐他自己在家好好吃饭好好睡觉。

“知道了我又不是小孩子！！”  
“乖，忙完这一阵陪你玩。”李赫宰一语双关地说道，对着手机亲了亲才挂断电话。  
然而他不知道的是，李东海挂掉他的电话以后立刻打给了陈楚。

“晚上有时间吗？他今天不回来我一个人好无聊，我们去酒吧玩好不好？”

电话那边的人听完便兴奋起来，李东海冷笑着听那人说完，故意一副委屈又可怜的语气，嘴上吐着撒娇的话眼底却冰凉刺骨。  
他也不想走到这步，只不过他必须要知道今晚陈楚会和那个他不知道是谁的人见面都说了什么，下周就是那个尼泊尔军火商见面的时候了，他没时间再去等人查明白，只有这个办法一劳永逸。  
李东海走进衣帽间思考，该穿什么衣服能为晚上的“美人计”加分呢……

夜幕降临，李赫宰站在总堂顶层的天台上吹风，望着远方城市的星星灯火出神。  
J从他身后的小门走过来，微微鞠躬。  
“堂主，宾利有动静了。”

“嗯？”  
“今天倒早。”  
李赫宰诧异的转过身，见他欠着身子便皱着眉把人扶起来。  
“你伤还没全好，老老实实站着说。”

“今天不知道为什么提前了，陈楚正在出城的路上，估计还有半个小时就到了。”

半个小时……  
李赫宰眯着眼睛算了下时间，赶不上了，他一会也要出发了。今晚的酒局定在另一个区的一家酒吧里，他一想那嘈杂的环境和妖娆姿态攀在自己身上摸来摸去的陪酒就头疼，带着一身味道回家，又要挨顿收拾。  
J在夜风中与他并排站在一起，忽然想起什么。

“对了，少爷好像晚上要出去。”

“没事，Roy现在跟着他呢，出不了茬子。”李赫宰说到这还有点心酸，老爷子果然分得清里外。虽说他们俩一起长大，但毕竟东海才是亲生的，当年手里那点优秀的随扈尽数全给了东海。  
那天来救他的时候他大概看了一下，东海身边的Roy身手比他都利索许多，难怪老爷一直觉得他身手不行。

夜里十二点左右，李东海准时出现在酒吧门口，他为了防止碰见李赫宰乱了计划，故意选在另一个区内的酒吧。  
他今天就是带着目的来的，紧身的黑裤将两条细腿收紧，裆部撑得鼓起一个令人遐想的程度。身上的衬衫扣子只系到胸前，露出大片胸膛，肌肉的形状依稀可见。  
陈楚在角落里的卡座等他，见他这样一身来暗了暗目光，平白多了些其他心思。李东海冲他笑笑坐下，那见了许多年的纯净笑容在酒吧昏暗暧昧的灯光下多出别样的意味。  
他使劲咽了下口水，压下心底的欲望。

“少爷你……你怎么这么穿？”

“来酒吧玩不都这么穿？”李东海十分无辜，低头看了看自己的衣服，抬起脸冲人乖巧的笑笑。  
他最知道自己哪一点吸引人了，陈楚望着他有些失神。李东海权当没看到，挪到他身边坐好，戳了戳桌上的酒。

“你这点的什么啊？好喝吗？”他靠近陈楚，说话时的鼻息喷洒在人脸颊。  
“我们玩个游戏喝好不好…？”

陈楚像被他蛊惑一般，转过脸对上他的视线。李东海和他的距离近到他随便向前靠近一点，就可以吻上他的嘴唇。

“…玩什么？”

“我问你答。答不上来的，喝酒。”

陈楚沉下目光，李东海的酒量他略有耳闻。倒也不用他刻意知晓，单看李赫宰任何场合下都不让他喝酒就能猜出个大概。  
他点点头，反正自己是不吃亏的。  
“好，那少爷要是喝多了，可不能怪我。”

“玩这个游戏，没有秘密。”李东海冲他笑开，替两个人倒好酒。  
李东海撑着头侧过脸看他，眼角吊着一丝春意。陈楚忍不住心里喟叹，李赫宰还真是好命，这么个宝贝放在家里，恨不得天天在一起吧。

“第一个问题是…你喜欢我吗？”

……………  
李东海没想着自己含了醒酒片居然还能醉的这么快，今天喝进的酒已经超过了他以往的双倍，他现在已经开始感到混沌了。所幸他现在还有意识，他已经记不清自己问了多少，重要的不重要的混着来也知道了一些他想知道的。  
他真的喝多了，脸被酒精蒸得粉红，笑嘻嘻地趴在沙发背上“那我问你，那个尼泊尔军火商你预备怎么办？难不成还真要炸了他啊？”

陈楚也喝了不少，他不像李东海，他有许多不可告人的秘密。比如他不能承认自己有在夜晚偷偷的想他，也不能承认自己从青春期那时候就开始喜欢他，更不能告诉他自己有多嫉妒李赫宰。  
他眯着眼看一边醉醺醺的小家伙，大胆又小心地把人拉进怀里，因为这大胆举动心脏砰砰直跳。  
也许是因为喝了酒的缘故，李东海顺从的像只小奶猫，依着他的力道靠进他怀里。身上的香味混着洋酒一起冲上陈楚的鼻间，他觉得自己好像醉的更厉害了。

“……安排了狙击手，下周到。”  
“唔……你要早这么说我不就同意了？”李东海揉揉眼睛，心底松了口气，不是炸弹就好。狙击手精准定位，出不了大乱子。  
陈楚胆子再大也不敢杀李赫宰，毕竟道上叫得出名号的好手也就那么几个，一个个查就能查的到，还有时间提前插一脚。他心里松了口气，提着的精神也跟着松懈下来。酒精的后劲儿直冲上头，李东海呜咽一声软下身体，头靠在人肩上。  
陈楚把他往怀里拉了拉，抱得紧了些。李东海身上又香又软，再加上酒精的冲击，他已经抑制不住心里的那些压制已久的欲望。  
他几乎称得上是哄骗，将那杯加了料的酒送到李东海嘴边，激动得手都在微微发抖。

“东海？你刚刚没有回答我的问题哦。”

李东海睁开迷蒙的双眼，盯着那杯中的液体想了半天，刚刚陈楚问他什么了来着，自己可能是真的喝多了。然后乖乖的伸手要去拿杯子，陈楚见状把手挪开，温声骗他道“我喂你喝，不然罚两杯。”

李东海只想了三秒便放弃思考，顺从地喝光杯中的酒精。他努力控制自己的头，最后沉沉的倚在陈楚的肩上，他想，这次可真的要闹出事了，他不能再喝了。  
说起来也奇怪，他喝完酒以后便觉得身上热的厉害，连呼出的气息都觉得烫。李东海迷迷糊糊间觉得不太好，挣扎着要起身被一把拉回去。

“东海。坐一会再走吧，别吹感冒了。”  
陈楚手上一用力人便摔回他身上，整个儿趴在他怀里一动不动。李东海本来就觉得晕，这一下更晕的天旋地转，迷迷糊糊的没什么意识，脸颊红的异常。  
陈楚又等了一阵，身上的人呼吸得越发急促起来，嘴里发出无意识的嘤咛，哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着热。他低下头凑到他耳边“海海？”

“…………”  
半天以后才答应了一声，陈楚摸了摸李东海的头，发觉这人开始无意识的小幅度蹭着自己的身体。他笑了笑，起效果了。

李赫宰做梦都没想到李东海敢偷偷跑到酒吧跟陈楚在一块，他已经多次提醒过少跟那家伙来往了。酒过三巡后J突然从外面走过来，皱着眉告诉他陈楚和少爷在外边角落里的卡座。  
李赫宰当即炸了毛，陈楚对李东海的心思他看的一清二楚，他立马从沙发上弹起来，把旁边陪酒的男孩吓了一跳。  
他脸色极差地转过身“我家里有点急事，必须得走了，改天我请大家喝酒赔罪。”

李赫宰出门以后阴着脸问道“在哪呢？”

J带着他走到大厅，指着角落里黏在一起的一对人道“少爷好像喝多了，我也是刚才无意间看到的。”

李赫宰眯着眼朝那个方向看了一阵。  
“去把外面的人叫起来。”

“堂主，现在还不是翻脸的时候。”J恭谨地在一旁站着，提醒道“先把少爷带走吧，其他的我们以后再说也不迟。”

李赫宰铁青着脸大步走过去，越靠近看清越生气，怒火中烧恨不得一刀捅死陈楚。李东海一看就没少喝，小脸红扑扑的，乖顺的姿势趴在人怀里。衣服下摆掀起在腰间露出一小截白皙的皮肤，陈楚的手没在他的上衣里，衬衫因为他的手鼓起一块异常的凸起，慢慢的在衣服里滑动。  
他都能想象到衣服遮挡下这个该死的畜生是怎么一点点抚摸过李东海的身体，那本来是只有他能做的。  
李赫宰当即就气得拔出J的枪卸掉保险栓，J赶紧把人拦下来，这不是他们常在的区，闹出事会很难收场。  
陈楚见到李赫宰突然出现没有一丝慌乱，不急不忙地把手从李东海衣服里抽出来，那滑嫩紧致的身体确实比他想象的还要美味。心底感叹少爷真是个尤物，难怪李赫宰盯得紧，他挑衅一般的放在人大腿上暧昧地抚摸。  
如果不是李赫宰突然出现他现在早都已经吃上了，真该死。

“堂主晚上好~”

李赫宰冷着脸看他半晌，快步上前一拳招呼上陈楚侧脸，他那一拳是用了十足十的力道，打得陈楚身子一歪。怀里的李东海失去支撑也跟着软绵绵的倒下去，被李赫宰一把扶住拉起来，动作行云流水没有一丝停顿，把人从他身上扯走抱进自己怀里。像抱进了个小酒瓶，李东海身上的洋酒香顿时弥漫在李赫宰鼻间。  
李东海睁开双眼，眼睛水润的浸了水一般，懵懵懂懂地眨眨眼努力分辨，然后把头埋在他颈窝蹭了蹭。  
“赫……难受。”

他这示弱的动作倒是讨好了李赫宰，咬紧牙关的肌肉松了下来。李赫宰冷眼看着陈楚冲他大笑又恶毒的诅咒，他全然没放在心上，打横抱起李东海向外走，给旁边的J留下一句话。

“让外面的兄弟准备好。”

在这确实不能惹事，等到了自己的地盘就没关系了吧。

李东海在车上并不安分，一路折腾到他们到家，扭着身子在李赫宰身上蹭来蹭去，衣服已经敞开怀还直喊热，小脸红的异常。李赫宰瞧着他的反应皱起眉，感受到顶着自己的东西以后更加深眉心的褶皱，好像不太对劲。  
他朝人身下摸了一把，把人往上提了提。

“东海，醒醒，他给你吃什么了？”

晕乎乎的人压根没理他，眯着眼睛嘿嘿的笑，捧着他的脸使劲在唇上亲了一口。  
李赫宰沉下脸觉得后怕，幸亏他今晚正好在那里，不然此刻李东海都被扔在不知道哪里的床上吃干抹净了。他越想越生气，居然敢跟知道对自己心怀不轨的人出来喝酒，还是他平时太忍让了这人觉得无所畏惧。  
不过眼下还是要搞清楚李东海的状况。

“李东海！我在问你话，他给你吃什么了？！”  
李赫宰粗暴地扯过人的脖子，醉酒的人完全不在状态，药物和酒精双重控制下他已经停止思考，现在只迫不及待地想要发泄身下堆积的欲望。李赫宰大声问话的声音如同隔着水面传来，他努力想要听清看清却徒劳。  
李东海甚至自暴自弃地想着，是谁都好，救救他吧。

“堂主，到了。”  
李赫宰冷脸下车，一看就是在气头上，J正担心他们会不会之后打起来，想着要不下车拉架。就看见他的堂主一边生气一边动作轻柔地把少爷抱下来，亲了亲额头扶着人站直。  
李赫宰抱着怀里不安分的人对他道“让他们往死里打，留一口气就行了。告诉他，这次是陈老爷子救了他。”  
“问起来就说觊觎不该觊觎的人，动了不该动的心思。还有，让暗卫今晚离别墅远点。”

李赫宰说完便抱着李东海疾步走进别墅，小家伙喝的太多下手没轻重。他刚刚说话时那只小手顺着裤子钻进去捏了把柱身，贪恋地抚着上下滑动，他差点忍不住直接扯下李东海的裤子。  
别墅的大门被他们匆忙的撞开又关上，关门声震耳欲聋。李赫宰被人拉扯的磕磕绊绊，李东海整个儿黏在他身上，一手在他裤子里抓着性器上下套弄，另一只手钻进他上衣，从胸前摸到后背，在腰眼上转着圈挑逗。  
他来不及抱人去楼上卧室，匆忙间撞进一楼拐角那间屋子。平时对他来说有些痛楚的房间此刻平白暧昧起来，李东海被他压在床上任他索取，潮红的脸颊像树枝上挂着的第一个变熟的桃子。  
李赫宰狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇，将那两片薄唇含在嘴里吸吮，手臂从他头下划过摸到两个小小的皮圈。他睁开眼，望着连在床头铁艺栏杆上的手铐眼神变暗。

“少爷…你说过，如果做错了事只有受罚才能记的清楚。”

李东海呆呆地望着此刻格外危险的李赫宰想了很久，慢慢消化这句话的意思。  
可李赫宰并没有给他那么多的时间，拉过李东海双手过头顶套进那两个皮圈内束紧。李东海一瞬间睁大眼睛，也意识到不对，扭着身子在人身下挣扎起来。他看不太清眼前，记忆混乱的分不清是什么时候，扭着身子剧烈挣扎起来。

“放开我！”  
“不要！别碰我！！！”

“是我是我，海海，是我。”李赫宰重新压上他的身体，李东海身上温度烫的惊人，下身挺立着，硬得硌的他生疼。  
李东海听到人在自己耳边说话，这才后知后觉反应过来。下身被李赫宰压住以后更加难受，性器与性器互相挤压，他觉得自己快要被欲望烧死了。  
他现在急需一场性事来将他从没过头顶的欲海中拯救，唯一的解药是李赫宰。

“嗯……别压着我，难受。”

“难受？你趴在陈楚身上的时候我一点也没看出你难受。” 李赫宰皱紧眉，又想起今夜在酒吧看见的场景，更生气了。  
“我说过好几次不要跟陈楚来往，你还敢去找他喝酒？我去的时候你趴在他身上，他手在你衣服里，我差点杀了他。”

李赫宰气得眼角都是红的，他今晚也是喝了酒的，整个人都胆大起来，丝毫没有平时的温柔和退让。他粗暴地扯开人的衣裤，跪坐在李东海身上利索地撕开衬衫。  
李东海眯着眼看他的动作，呜咽一声觉得自己热的更厉害了，他好性感……

曾经被他摁在床上调教的人现在反过来桎梏他，那种莫名的耻辱感只在李东海心头留了一秒便被快感抹去。药物在他体内开始完全起效，酥酥麻麻的欲望从骨子里向外渗出。他已经无法再思考更多，粗重地喘息，弓起身子求人摸摸自己。

“啊…赫……我好难受…”  
李东海难得示弱，李赫宰却突然沉下脸，这家伙从来不会在床上摆出乖顺姿态的。陈楚真是疯了，居然真的敢给李东海下这种药，就不怕李东海出事。  
他正想着，李东海已经呜咽着左右翻腾起来，情欲烧的他浑身滚烫，下身更是硬得生疼，顶端憋的通红，不断溢出清液。  
“赫宰……”  
“赫宰…呜……操我，求你………”

李赫宰沉下目光，一边吻住李东海的嘴唇安抚，一边用手去摸旁边柜子里的东西。摸了半天润滑液没摸到，倒是摸出一对漂亮的乳夹，是李东海喜欢的款式。  
他叼住李东海的嘴唇闷闷笑两声，在人唇上“啵”的亲了一口，等他先帮宝贝泄了火再玩好了。他拉开旁边的抽屉，里边各式玩具应有具有，不由得赞叹李东海的品味不错，确实好看。

“呃…好痛，难受……求求你、求你…帮我。”

李东海真的觉得自己快要死了，他的记忆开始出现严重的混乱，记不清自己为什么手被绑在头顶，也不知道自己到底在哪。  
世界在他眼里都变得混沌起来，连坐在自己身上的人也看不太清，印象里只停留在酒吧里的人声鼎沸，和靠在明显不属于李赫宰的怀里。  
他隐约感觉自己最后应该是被李赫宰抱在怀里的，然后怎么被绑起来了……他记不清了，只知道从骨头里往外散发着瘙痒，像有无数的小虫子攀爬一样，他急需什么抚慰自己。连同身下那隐蔽的地方都跟着收缩，急迫地需要什么东西插进来缓解一下。

“呜……救我…啊！赫………”

李赫宰叹口气，将润滑剂挤在手上伸向他后穴，早就期待已久的穴口迫不及待地吞下他的手指，收缩张驰着渴求更多。  
他看着人舒服的高昂起头，绵长悠扬的呻吟从嘴里拉长了音节吐出来。绑着手的铁链剧烈地动了动，李东海急的向上顶了顶胯，他这里痛。  
李赫宰一贯依着他，将涨红的性器含进嘴里，两腮用力吸吮，舌头灵活的绕着柱身舔弄。他加快手上的动作，多次使用的后穴已经变得松软，手指进出的幅度越来越大，抽插间发出阵阵水声。  
李东海身体愈发的粉红，左右晃动身体挣扎几下，迷蒙着双眼看向上方，任由眩晕和性欲从四肢指尖席卷而过。

“进来……操我，快点。”  
“我要死了……进来…”

李赫宰闻言抽出手，沾满润滑剂的手指亮晶晶的，他就着手上的液体撸了两下柱身，扶着人的双腿缠在自己腰间。  
他撑在李东海头侧，一改曾经的温柔体贴，富有侵略性地紧紧盯着身下的人的表情。下身硬挺的那根微微顶开穴口再抽出，在李东海愈发急促的喘息和央求中突然一插到底。

“嗯啊！——”

那根粗大的东西直直撑开不断收缩的甬道，快速摩擦过肠壁整根埋进。  
李东海发出一声抽气声，向上翻着瞳仁腹肌用力收缩几下，双腿死死夹住李赫宰的腰突然高潮，那些白浊的精液射在胸膛上。  
他粗喘着气夹紧李赫宰，大腿内侧的肌肉不断战栗。李赫宰替他撸了两把，不想碰上李东海却叫的更大声，又从马眼中射出一些液体，身前滚烫的温度却不见褪去。  
他的反应实在过于热情了点，发泄过后性器也还半硬着，丝毫不见疲态。李赫宰望着他拧紧眉，他不知道陈楚到底给人喂的是什么东西，有点担心李东海这样身体能不能受得住。  
而李东海却梗起脖子，努力收缩下身夹了夹他发出邀请。他是真的完全被性欲控制，用平时不曾有的语气连声求人。  
李赫宰回过神来，疼惜地吻了吻他的鼻尖，将人固定在怀内，腰间发力大力抽插。

大概是药物的关系，李东海身体软得像一滩水一样，随便顶一下他就溢出些泪水，眼里满是春色。软着嗓音叫得十分好听，像只小猫。他重重顶到那一处，李东海就啜泣着要他轻一点，双腿却紧紧缠在他腰上生怕他离开。  
李赫宰蹭去他脸上的泪，心里却暗暗后怕，如果今天陈楚要是把李东海带走，那能看到李东海这样惹人怜爱模样的，能被他的小少爷低声下气的哀求的，就另有其人了。  
他想到这就火大，扯过缠在腰间的腿将人折叠，把双腿分开压在头侧。性器头部在体内斜着顶上肠壁，重重地擦过前列腺，李东海蓦地夹紧体内进出的柱身，兴奋的不断地向外吐着粘液，小腹上尽是透明的水渍。  
铁艺床上响起哗啦啦的声音，李东海挣扎着想要抬起手却被牢牢固定住，在半空挣扎着收缩，如同困顿之兽。李赫宰见状莫名满足，他随手拿过旁边放着的散鞭对着人的大腿抽下去，一道红痕便落在上面。

“啊！………疼，呃…用力…嗯……”

“李东海，你怎么敢跟他出去喝酒？”  
李赫宰一提起陈楚更来气，李东海越这样乖顺惹人疼他就越生气，还有那么一些心惊。想到那个混蛋看李东海的眼神充满欲望他就恨不得把李东海吃进肚子里，反正他们都是这样堕落病态的人。  
他现在根本想不到什么其它的，心中燃起的妒火让他一门心思贯穿身下的人。李东海在他身下哭的一塌糊涂，全然没有往常那副意气风发的样子，一味大敞着腿要他再快一点，被绑在头顶的双手五指张开又收缩成一团。刚发泄过的柱身被清液打湿，精神得不像是刚刚射过一次。   
李赫宰眼角发烫，一下一下的顶弄极为清晰。将性器抽出到洞口浅浅磨蹭，硕大的头部撑平穴口的褶皱又退出，如此反复。他抵在穴口，掐住李东海的大腿指节微微用力，嫩肉被他掐得青白，看着好不可怜。

“以后不许见他，见他一次我操你一次，在哪见就在哪操。”

“别停…快、我快死了你快进来……”李东海眯着眼微张着唇，显然那该死的药已经在他体内尽情发挥药效，完全吞噬了理智。  
他已经来不及去顾忌什么，只知道跟随本能乞求身上的男人贯穿自己。穴口疯狂收紧，一张一合亲吻龟头。后庭传来的空虚已经将他耐心耗尽，然而那些需求仍在不断攀升。李东海偏过头，隔着泪雾看到那些性器形状的玩具，恨不得拿过来一个塞进去缓解。  
李赫宰知他心思却偏不依，依旧在洞口磨蹭，即便自己也忍得辛苦。他将散鞭从小腿沿着皮肤滑到大腿，轻轻拍打大腿嫩肉留下一片红痕。  
“啊！好痒…嗯……”  
李赫宰眼神暗了暗，手里的散鞭在空中划出漂亮的弧度落在人胸膛，他忍不住发出赞叹，斜着的一道红痕漂亮的不像样。紧接着在人毫无防备的时候直直闯进去，快速插进又抽出，继续重复磨蹭的动作。

“答应我，不许见他。”

“嗯…”李东海根本看不清东西，身上哪里都热哪里都痒，也听不清到底说了什么就胡乱点头答应。让他做什么都行求求了，救救他吧他真的觉得自己要被烧死了。  
他那样子一看就是听不懂，满脸无助，笨拙地收紧后穴。李赫宰实在心疼他，扶着自己重重地顶进去，整根埋进将那处填得满满当当。李东海被撞得大声呻吟，目光又多了几分迷蒙，热情的肠肉从四面八方缠着柱身。李赫宰被他夹得泄出一声低喘，暗骂自己被人吃的死死的，加快下身的动作。  
原本干涩的后穴早已湿软，在快速抽插间发出令人脸红的水声，混着肉体相撞的声音格外暧昧。熟悉的快感从后穴逐渐蔓延，可那股从骨子里弥漫的瘙痒却并不见好，反而跟着欲望逐渐攀升。  
李东海不断地从微张的唇齿间吐出婉转的声音，主动跟着在李赫宰顶进时收紧腹部夹紧性器。他在混沌间睁开双眼，努力想要看清身上的人。  
李赫宰见状俯下身子吻了吻他的嘴唇安抚“是我，海海，是我…别怕。”

“嗯……用力、我好难受..”

“我知道，我知道宝贝，我们换个姿势、”李赫宰亲了亲人的耳朵，抽出性器将人翻过身。  
以往李东海总是不肯这样，他趁着今天小家伙柔软无力，轻松地将他翻过来。掐着胯把人臀部高高拎到自己胯前重新插入，上身压低的窒息感让李东海小幅度挣扎起来。李赫宰把自己重新埋进那片温热湿软之地，手掌沿着臀肉摸到前面安抚。  
“我在呢，别害怕。”

“我不要！…不要这样…”李东海跪趴在床上，后入的姿势让那根一进一出都轻而易举地让他感到高潮般的快感。他侧过脸跟着顶进的节奏无助的喘息，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角流下来打湿床单，已经完全被身后的人控制。  
李赫宰来不及去哄他，李东海在他面前弯出一道漂亮的下弧线，饱满的臀瓣上方有两个浅浅的腰窝，脊柱两侧的肌肉绷紧以后像只体态优美的豹子。  
他看着喜欢的不得了，从后腰那两个漂亮的腰窝开始，一路沿着脊椎抚摸到脖颈。伴着下身重重的顶弄，专心致志地在他脖子后方慢条斯理的啃咬起来，一点点顺着曲线吻到侧面，扳过他的脸和自己接吻。

“放开我……呃！啊、好舒服…嗯好舒服…”

“以后还和他见面吗？”  
李赫宰执着于这个问题，李东海陷在情欲之中感觉不到他有多害怕，他是真的怕了。只要一想到今天自己没在那里的后果就觉得周身发冷，即便此刻深埋在李东海体内也觉得不够。陈楚那挑衅的眼神和不安分的手他记得清清楚楚。  
李东海缓慢的转动眼球，在愈发高频的肏弄间勉强理解这人不断重复的问话，却被蔓延至全身的酥麻快感取代。他放弃思考放任自己陷入快感，眯着眼睛努力塌下腰，在人挺进的时候迎合着撅起屁股。  
李赫宰直起身，抓着臀肉用力揉捏。李东海屁股长的肉肉的，手感十分好，他揉了几下实在心痒，忍不住拍了一巴掌。  
李东海整个人一抖，发出一声惊叫，从眼角溢出些泪水。他手被牢牢绑在床头，无力的挣扎几下只能任人肆意妄为。  
清脆的巴掌声将他羞耻感加重，而李赫宰似乎觉得这感觉还不错，揉揉他的臀肉又补了一巴掌。他并没有停下胯下的动作，一边快速地进出一边左右拍打。直到那肉感的臀瓣被他打得一片红才停下，又拉扯着臀肉向两边扯开，松开手后加重力道狠狠打上去。  
李东海在他身前啜泣着，逐渐拔高了音调。他呜咽着收紧脊背的肌肉，肩胛骨如同一对翅膀不安地变化形状。李赫宰俯下身轻轻亲吻，撑在他身体两侧重重向前顶去，李东海猛地夹紧，高高抬起胯部主动迎合。  
“嗯……舒服、再快点…呃！想射、嗯想射……”

李赫宰闻言咬上他的耳朵，不断用舌头挑逗舔舐耳窝。他紧紧地贴着李东海的身体，每次顶进时囊袋因为过快的速度拍打在会阴处，多余的润滑剂蹭在李赫宰体毛上，混着两个人的汗水交合处一片泥泞。  
他就着两个人相连的姿势把人拉起来摁在床头的那面墙上，李东海被束缚的双手终于如愿碰触到前端。他不自觉地跟着身后的节奏摆动腰身，努力将上身弯折的弧度变大。李东海将头后仰靠在李赫宰肩上，在一次次交合中被迫迎接又一次高潮。  
李赫宰望着李东海想，他高潮的样子最漂亮了。那双水润的眼睛总是失神的睁大，瞳仁努力寻找焦距却只能茫然的瞪着。身上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，连胸肌都收紧，然后从那透着粉色的漂亮器官中喷射出体液。

“呃……停、啊，不要了…”  
“不…赫宰、不行！停一下..”

高潮迭起的快感被身后不知疲惫进出的性器延长，李东海的大腿抖的厉害，腿软的几乎跪不住。那不断冲击大脑的快感几乎将他吞噬，他张了张嘴，挤出哭腔。  
李赫宰却仍然不理，直接向后坐下去。李东海顺着惯性也跟着下沉，那根又在他体内进的深了些。

“呃嗯…太深了…”

他根本挣不开，双手被束在床头只能乖乖坐在李赫宰怀里。高潮过后身体还在微微发抖，他脱力地倚在人身上喘气，射过两次以后总算降下一些温度，眼神也稍稍清明了些。他觉得自己快要射空了，大眼睛茫然地望着上方，呢喃着求饶。  
“不行……放开我…”  
“嗯，早着呢。”  
李赫宰却兴致极好地从旁边拿过小巧的阴茎环，慢条斯理地替他戴上。戴好后弹弹柱身，在汗湿的肩膀上吻了吻，留下暧昧的吻痕。

“你射的太多了，身体会吃不消。”

“放开我…”李东海逃避的别过脸，这东西是以前给李赫宰用的。他刚刚恢复些意识，混沌的大脑开始缓缓转动，低头看到自己乱糟糟的模样羞得恨不得躲起来。

“不许，今天你犯了多大的错知道吗？”李赫宰俯下身在李东海唇上重重咬一口，从下巴一路吻到眼睛，贴着那颤抖的薄薄的眼皮呢喃“是少爷教会我的，只有惩罚才会记得住错误。我这些年不是被教得很好吗…？”

他顿了顿，道“……主人？忘了吗？”

李东海呜咽一声，眼角溢出泪水。他不喜欢这样被束住的感觉，一丝不挂地被桎梏住，他甚至没有办法阻挡李赫宰放肆地打量自己下身的目光。  
李赫宰把做到脱力的人摆成大字型，李东海在药物的作用下整个人都是粉红色的，身子敏感的不像样。他肆无忌惮地从额头一点点看到下身，忍不住在人因为分开双腿后，腿根内侧鼓起的筋上亲了亲，微微用力咬了一口内侧的嫩肉。

“啊！——李赫宰！”

李东海恼羞成怒，想去打他却无奈双手被束缚在头顶。李赫宰认真地看他，将他身上那些液体抹下来塞入他口中。  
“不愿意就咬。”

李东海停下挣扎的动作，静静看他半晌，别扭地舔了舔口中的手指。李赫宰感觉到他的动作后笑着亲亲他，趁着人不算清醒哄骗“让我开心一下，嗯？”

………  
李东海把头扭到一边，就这一次，反正是李赫宰，无所谓丢不丢脸。

李赫宰轻轻吻他，脑海飘过陈楚那不甘心的眼神，还有他对自己挑衅的话。李东海眯着眼睛承受他的吻，没看到他眼里令人心惊的占有欲，情绪在他眼底翻腾。李赫宰的吻在他脸上游离，顺着脸庞在脖颈间辗转反侧，咬着李东海的喉结喃喃。  
“答应我不许见他，答应我。”

“好…啊！！疼！”  
李东海猛地向上挺起胸，说话间不知道什么时候李赫宰拿起乳夹夹在他胸前硬挺的两点。他像上岸的鱼一样在李赫宰身下扑腾几下被紧紧压住。那人压着他一下下抵着性器顶弄，不急不慢地算账。  
“之前怕你出事没来得及说，是你告诉我的，做错事要疼痛才能记得牢。”

李赫宰又俯下身亲亲他权当安抚，抬手将手铐连在床头的扣解开。他坐在床尾，冲人张开手臂“我的小少爷，你过来好不好？”

李东海含着水汽的眼睛狠狠瞪他一眼，可惜波光流转间只有春意，毫无威慑力。手被缚在身前，两臂被迫夹紧倒是显得胸肌格外饱满。  
他跪着蹭过去，主动分开双腿坐在李赫宰身上，撑着他小腹前后磨蹭，忍着胸前不适向人下通牒。

“明天你倒霉了。”

“少爷明天弄死我都行。”

李赫宰心情极好，扶着他的腰示意人跪起来。他扶着自己将人慢慢按下来，温热性器重新埋进那甬道之中。被使用过的后穴进入的十分轻易，几乎算是迫不及待地就吞下柱身。  
李东海放松身体一坐到底，这个姿势总是进的格外深一些，他咬唇难耐的扬起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。李赫宰凑上去吮出几个吻痕，单手环住他的腰向上撞去，力道大到把人撞得有些腾空，又掐着他的腰顺着重力狠狠落下。  
李东海歪了歪身子，扶住他的肩膀稳住身体，逐渐找到节奏主动摆动腰身。李赫宰埋头在胸前不断的啃咬，重重在锁骨咬出牙印，在李东海的抽气声中认真地望向他。  
“我的。”

“知道……”

大概是心理和肉体都得到安慰，李赫宰舒服得发出粗喘，时不时闷哼几声，那声音鼓励坐在他身上起伏的人动的更欢了。  
李东海身上戴着他亲手夹上的乳夹，上面有小小的铃铛，跟着他的动作发出一阵阵清脆的响声。李赫宰忍不住嘴边的笑意，弹了弹那乳夹，夹子因为他的动作扯着乳尖，李东海痛呼一声软下身子。

“好痛……”  
李东海真的好委屈，他就从来没戴过这种东西，要不是今天为了哄李赫宰开心，他打死都不会戴的。  
李赫宰坐直身子把人放平，噙着笑亲了亲他“那这次可要记牢，以后都不许见他。”  
他虽话这么说，但还是主动握住李东海的柱身上下套弄，扳过人双腿并拢在身前。下身九浅一深的节奏用力撞去，双腿合拢后把他夹得更紧些，小穴好像有灵魂一般将他咬得紧紧的，肠肉不断亲吻柱身，热情地发出邀请。李赫宰皱着眉有些失神，下身失了力道更发狠去肏弄。

“呃……好奇怪……”  
李东海觉得刚刚过去的情热似乎又卷土重来，胸前原本锥心的疼痛也逐渐减轻，在抽插间感到一丝丝快意。  
胸前铃铃作响的小东西让他莫名觉得羞耻，这种感觉在李赫宰侧过脸顺着他脚腕吻到小腿时到达顶峰。那人棱角分明的侧脸十分好看，高挺鼻梁蹭过踝骨，温热的气息扑在小腿上。李东海闭了闭眼睛，在如潮水般冲击的快感中放弃挣扎，冲人伸出手。  
“抱抱我……难受…”

李赫宰依言俯下身子，含住人唇瓣吮吸，轻而易举地撬开唇齿探入口腔，舌尖抵着上颚舔弄，勾着他的舌头挑逗。  
他故意用身体挤压小巧的玩具，听见人呜咽几声变本加厉地加快身下的动作，李东海难得顺从，他兴奋得没法控制自己。

“呃……轻点、啊……赫，解开，涨…”

“不许见他…”李赫宰蹭着人被泪水打湿的脸颊反复呢喃，他的不安伴随李东海今夜的异常达到颠峰，之前被误会的那种恐惧夹杂着妒火像大风过后，心乱如麻一团糟。除了用力抱紧怀里的人深埋在他身体里，好像只有这样才能让他稍稍安定一些。李赫宰近乎偏执地一遍遍重复。  
“你必须答应我，这辈子都不许见他，你怎么能跟他出去…”  
“你要答应我……”

“嗯……！好爽，再快一点…”  
李东海缩在李赫宰怀里承受人的撞击，他真的觉得自己已经到极限了，可身体还在渴求更多，原本消退一些的欲望并没有轻易放过他。  
他也不知道自己怎么了，哭着要人停下来却止不住地绞紧，在李赫宰抽出的时候拼命挽留。从后穴攀升的快感如同炸开的烟花，他猛地拔高了音调，尖叫着临近高潮。  
而李赫宰却不依不饶地加重力道，两手用力将他双腿紧箍，大开大合的肏弄起来。那力道大的他们身下的床都在颤抖，发出吱呀的声音。他紧盯着人的表情眼睛亮得令人，像野外伺机而动的猛兽。

“解开……”  
“呜……想射…”

回答他的是愈发猛烈的撞击和床板发出的不堪承受的声音。

李赫宰抬手解开他胸前的乳夹，跟着节奏揉搓本已红肿的乳头，胸前又痛又痒惹得人更难过，双手挣扎着探向下身。  
李赫宰见状一把挡开，摁着他的手重新扣回床头的栏杆。他比李东海更清楚这种感觉，将人整个儿固定在身前大力顶弄，快速摩擦肠壁，次次准确地撞到前列腺那一点。

“李东海，以后还敢见他吗？”  
“你如果再去见他我就这样把你摁在那个地方操，操到没力气见他为止。”

“放开我………”

越来越多的快感堆积在小腹，酸软的李东海直想哭，他挣了挣手铐却被牢牢固定在头顶。李赫宰并没有要替他解开下身束缚的意思，反而在不断加快速度的同时腾出手，指腹轻轻揉搓涨红的龟头。

“啊！！李赫宰！！放开我……”  
“让我射…”

“不许再见他，你答应我。”

李赫宰也快要忍不住了，低声喘息着，仍不忘记逼着人说自己要听到的话。他一定要得到保证，不然他真的会疯掉。  
屋内激烈暧昧的呻吟更像是一场对峙，李东海从喉咙里挤出两声哭腔，终于低下头服软。

“我不见我不见！！”  
“啊……我要死了…”他像小兽一样发出哀鸣，哭的满脸都是眼泪。高潮时后穴疯狂挤压柱身，反而延长的快感。  
李东海弓起身子又重重躺回去，胸腔快速起伏。李赫宰终于将那个东西取下来，却一把掐住他在手里。

“还敢吗？”

“我不敢了…呜不敢了我错了…赫我错了！！”  
“让我射…让我射……”

“求你……啊！——我真的错了…”

“你只能有我。”李赫宰俯下身，紧贴着李东海的耳朵蛊惑。  
李东海茫然无措的盯着上方，发出一阵阵抽气声。听到他的话转了转眼球，在几乎快要缺氧的窒息感中用气音应道。

“嗯…只有你……”

李赫宰这才觉得满意，亲昵地蹭蹭他鼻尖松开桎梏人的手，重重地顶进深处停下，在李东海的哭叫声中一同高潮。  
李东海终于如愿以偿后猛地抖了抖，手脚蜷缩在一起，紧接着不受控制地向外射出尿液。他完全控制不住自己，下身酸胀的失禁一般。  
他有些难堪的别过头，他真的不知道自己怎么回事，太奇怪了。

“呃…不……”

“没关系……我帮你…”李赫宰不断啄吻人安抚他放松，单手替他套弄几下发泄干净。水渍打湿他们的身体和床单，待到可怜的性器最后一滴液体流尽后，李东海的身体仍微微颤栗，高潮的余韵拖得格外久。  
他过了好久才完全平复呼吸，乏得连手指尖都发麻，身上也酸得厉害，他自己也觉得不对劲，可来不及多说两句就头一歪，李赫宰怀里昏睡过去。  
李赫宰宠溺地揉揉他的头发，轻轻拍着后背哄了一阵子，确定彻底睡熟才轻手轻脚把人抱起来。  
他看了眼凌乱的床和一塌糊涂的李东海，脸色蓦地沉下来。他跟李东海在一起这么多年，比对方更了解彼此的身体，李东海不至于因为束缚了一阵就成最后那样失控。

一楼拐角的这间屋子曾给他不少疼痛的记忆，如今已经被偌大的快感洗刷的一丝不剩。李赫宰稳步抱着人走上楼，将一室激情过后的凌乱甩在身后。他不像以往性事结束那么满足，而是紧锁眉头一脸担忧，他真的很担心那个不知名的药会给人带来什么伤害。毕竟李东海今晚看起来真的变化太大，他听说过各类迷药春药的副作用会跟药效一样强烈。  
李赫宰把人放进温水中，动作轻柔地揉了揉大腿肌肉。因为姿势变化李东海不安的动了动，嘟囔着什么又接着沉沉睡去。  
他摸了摸仍然体温异常发热的人兀自皱紧眉，盯着水面不知在想些什么。半晌李赫宰叹口气，收紧手臂抱紧怀里沉睡的家伙。

幸好，幸好今晚他在那里。


End file.
